Misty's Psyduck (PT)
Psyduck is a Pokémon owned by Misty. It is her fifth revealed Pokémon. Pokémon Tales: Brendan In Vs. Mudkip, it's revealed that Misty has a Psyduck, and brings it with her to Hoenn. Misty yells at it for eating their food. It later helps Misty to the top of a cliff by using Confusion, helps battle a wild Loudred, and rescue baby Mudkip that had fallen into the stream. In Vs. Aron and Beldum, Psyduck wakes Loudred, causing it to attack them and trigger a horde of Aron. It uses Confusion to get Misty out of the way of the stampede. In Vs. Wurmple, Psyduck is seen eating lunch with the others. In Vs. Slugma, Psyduck briefly played with some kids. In Vs. Azurill, Psyduck helps water some plants. In Vs. Numel, it's revealed that Psyduck sometimes tries to eat Misty's legs, and does so in this episode. In Vs. Gulpin, Psyduck assists in disposing of the swarm of Gulpin using Confusion. In Vs. Loudred, Psyduck popped out of its Pokéball, along with Brendan's Lotad, disturbing the Whismur of the Rusturf Tunnel. In Vs. Beautifly, Psyduck was used in a battle against Brendan's Silcoon. It used a new Fury Swipes, but got tired after scratching Silcoon's Harden for a few moments. When Silcoon evolved into Beautifly, it was knocked away by Gust. It is later seen resting on the beach. In Trick House, Misty chooses Psyduck so it can inadvertently discover the net traps on the ground. It discovered and was trapped in at least two. It then freed Brendan from a net with Fury Swipes. In From Johto to Hoenn! An Electrifying Detour, Misty uses Psyduck to rescue Brendan and his Lombre from storm waves with Confusion. In Vs. Sharpedo, Psyduck comes out of its Pokéball, falling into the river. It reveals that it can't swim, flailing as it drowns. It causes a Feebas that Misty is trying to fish for to escape, as she dives in for it. In Vs. Kecleon, Psyduck flails in a puddle, thinking it can't swim. In Gorebyss vs. Huntail, Psyduck chooses itself to battle, landing in a puddle and flailing like it can't swim. It battles a Clamperl, but is unable to pierce through its shell. In Vs. Shiftry, Psyduck uses Confusion to get a Ralts out of a raging river. In Vs. Lanturn, Psyduck comes out of its Pokéball, falling into the ocean and drowning. It is rescued by Steven's Metagross. In Vs. Wynaut, Psyduck cameos aboard Steven's yacht. In Daddy Issues: Raising the Prince of the Sea, Psyduck helps put out some fires. In Blocks and Towers and Steve, oh Man, Psyduck uses Confusion to help people escape from the tidal wave of block bots. Pokémon Tales: Battle Frontier In Vs. Wailmer, Psyduck came out of its Pokéball to battle Agent Joy's Buizel, much to Misty's displeasure. Buizel knocked Psyduck to fall into the pool, it flailing and starting to drown. When it sinks, Misty dives in to pull it up to the surface, getting onto the platform on the pool. When Buizel's attack threatens to hit Misty, Psyduck defends her by learning Hidden Power, it being of the Grass type. Psyduck then defeats Buizel, winning the match for Misty. It is later seen in a floatie in the pool. Pokémon Tales: Violet In Thrown in Head First, Psyduck is used in Misty's gym battle against Violet. Psyduck battles Oricorio and uses a new Disable to cancel out Revelation Dance. Psyduck is shown to be a powerhouse, but becomes distressed when forced from the middle of the platform towards the edge. Oricorio knocks Psyduck into the water, it flailing from being unable to swim. Oricorio defeats it with Revelation Dance. Known Moves A Random Pokémon Show * In The Most Awesome Blooper Tournament Ever, Psyduck is frantic to battle. It was chained to the Cerulean City gym to ensure it didn't battle, and ends up dragging the entire gym with it to battle for Misty. It battles Serena's Pancham, and is defeated easily. Category:Pokemon Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Water Pokemon Category:Pokemon Tales Pokemon Category:Misty's Pokemon (PT)